


Adorable little weakness

by Fluffypandas



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Dad Spy, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Laughter, Platonic Relationships, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypandas/pseuds/Fluffypandas
Summary: The team discovers Scout has a certain weakness, so they decided to exploit it.





	Adorable little weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to some of the Mercs laugh lines and came up with this. 
> 
> I'm sorry but just this murder family is going to be the death of me adfgskhfgsjs

They had been sitting in the common room, their version of a living room, when it happened. 

Scout and Sniper had been joking around when Scout had made some snide comment aimed towards Sniper so I'm retaliation Sniper had used his fore finger to gently jab Scout in the side. 

The jab sending Scout jumping away from the touch, right into a very confused Spys lap as he let out a squeak. 

Sniper, as well as everyone else in the room turned to look at Scout in surprise.

Sniper barked out a laugh "Wot in da bloody hell was that Mate?"

Scouts face and ears flushed a dark pink, a he sputtered out an answer. 

"N-Nothin! It was nothin! Now leave me alone!" 

Sniper snorted, "Sure as hell didn't sound like nothin! Listen to yourself, you sound like a broken whistle"

Once again Sniper held out his fore finger to deliver another jab, Scout shrieked, scrambling back away from the finger nearly falling off the back of the couch. Sniper chortled, following after Scout with his finger still held out ready to poke.

"Where you scrambling for too mate? Ain't like I'm tryin ta kill ya."

Scout attempted a glare in the assassins direction "I don't care! D-Don't touch me!"

Sniper laughed "Aw what's the matter roo? I ain't even doin nothin...wait a minute.." 

The Aussies lips curled into what could only be described as a devious grin. 

"Your ticklish aren't you Roo?" 

Scouts face continued to hear up "N-No! Of course I'm not! That shits just for babies! " 

"Yes he iz" Medic spoke up from across the room gaining the others attention.

Medic grinned "He's quite horrendous during checkups, aren't you Herr Scout?" 

Scout whipped around to give Medic a heated glare "Shut da hell up! Your fricken traitorous son of a bi-NO!" l

I'm his moment of anger Scout forgotten about Sniper who while Scout had been distracted kept forward and grabbed the boys sides. Squeezing and digging into the soft flesh. 

Scout shrieked, bursting into cackling laughter nearly kneeing Sniper in the gut.

"Nohohohoho! S-Snipes! Cuhuhuhut it ouhohohohot!" 

Sniper cackled evily "Now Why would I do that Mate?" 

Snipers squeezing and spidering digits wandered towards Scouts stomach, attacking the soft flesh there. 

Scout, much to his horror and the amusement of the other mercs, snorted. His laughter turning more frantic as he desperately tried to grab and Snipers hands to push them away. 

"N-Nahahahha! S-Stop! Dohohohohont!"

" Aw! Listen to that Spy, he's startin to sound like you " 

Scout, in one last attempt at escape, attempted to slither off of the couch. But it backfired, with Sniper grabbing him before he could slide all the way down.

"Heh, where you think yer goin Mate?" 

Scout shrieked when Sniper resumed his ruthless torture, Scouts socked foot nearly nailing Spy in the face as Scout failed about. Spy apparently didn't appreciate this as he quickly snatched Scouts ankle running his fingers up and down his soles.

"Ah, Mon fills. You should watch yourself"

Scout shrieked "Nohohoho! Spy! Stahahahahhap!"

"Oh vous pauvre petit lapin sensible~" Spy cooed . 

Sniper laughed "Jeez your just ticklish anywhere aren't ya roo?" 

Scout howled with laughter frantically trying to push Snipers hands away while simultaneously trying to tug his foot out of Spys grip.

"G-Guys! Come ohohohon! I can't- I can't breahehehehehehth!" 

From the other side of the room Engineer laughed "Alright boys, give the kid a breather. Don't wanna send him through respond do we?" 

The other men chortled at that as Sniper seized his tickling and Spy released his ankle. Scout immediately tumbling to the floor and curling up into a ball trying to calm his breathing. 

Around the others all laughed at their breathless teammate.

"You alright there son?" Engineer asked, clearly amused . 

Scout instead just glared at him "Y-You.....You all suck..." 

Sniper grinned down at him "Aww don't be like that roo, it's cute"

He gave another grin " And you better be used to it cause we ain't never lettin you live it down Mate"  
*****************************  
True to Snipers word the others didn't let him live it down.

Or really forget about it. 

Was he not standing in what Soldier deemed "Proper posture" he was given a few quick pokes to the side by the loud mouthed american .

Feet resting on the table? Engineer was quick to fix that with a few quick squeezes to Scouts knee. 

Or if he was being what any of the others deemed as annoying or loud mouthed he was quickly reminded about his own sensitivity. It was a constant tactic used to as Engineer said "Keep him in line"

That is until Scout decided to retaliate and found that he wasn't the only one on the team with the same weakness. 

And things got a lot more interesting after that.


End file.
